The present invention relates in general to a gaming device, and more particularly to a wagering gaming device having a rotatable mechanical award indicator partially covered by a mask.
Certain gaming machines include a primary or base game and a secondary or bonus game. A common primary game such as a slot game includes rotatable reels. Typically, a bonus game begins when a predetermined symbol or symbol combination is generated on the reels. The bonus game provides the player with an opportunity to gain one or more bonus values or awards.
One known bonus game involves a mechanical wheel. The wheel is attached to the top of the gaming device cabinet and is divided into several pie-shaped sections. Each section includes an award which ranges in value from twenty-five to one thousand. All of the award values are visible to the player at all times. When the bonus game is triggered, the player causes the wheel to spin by pressing a play button. When the wheel stops spinning, an indicator points to a section of the wheel. The player receives the award displayed on that section.
In this bonus game, the player cannot affect the direction in which the wheel spins, nor can the player affect to what extent the wheel rotates before stopping. Furthermore, this bonus game does not include a mask which masks one or more of the sections or values. To increase player enjoyment and excitement, it is desirable to provide players with new wagering gaming devices including new games such as primary and secondary games.